Daybreaker
by Euregatto
Summary: "We are all that remains. If we back down now there will be no more hope! Aizen will rise, and the west will fall. We cannot fail!" complete info inside, AU rating may up eventually. IchiRuki Starribel GgioSoi UlquiHime if you squint
1. Day Break

Chapter 1: Day Break

_The Old West. A time of Bandits, Heroes, and gold in whopping amounts. Thieves and outlaws tried to rein supreme, but the justice system itself was always high above them. But it wasn't strong enough to defeat the dangerous group of bandits known as the 'Arrancar'. Crime rates were high, but all of that was sure to change when two bandits join forces to take out another, much more dangerous outlaw who threatens to destroy all of humanity: Aizen Souske._

**Wanted**: the "Los Lobos"  
**Reward**: 100,000,000  
**Caution**: Skilled with guns and seem to speak with wolves. Second most dangerous outlaws.

**Wanted:** "Red Star" & the Sister Stars  
**Reward:** 95,000,000  
**Caution:** Teamwork is key to take down these bandits! They are highly skilled with explosives and other dangerous weapons. Third most dangerous outlaws.

Coyote Starrk admired the posters, "Check it out, Lil. Our bounty went up-Lilynette?"

Lilynette Gingerback was struggling to get down from her brown and white smudge-coated pony-er, undersized horse-Peaches, "Starrk! My spur is stuck in the stupid thingy you put your foot in! Don't just stand there! Help me get it out!"

Starrk sighed. He didn't even want to bother correcting her for the eighth time this week. "I'm coming..."

Even though they didn't seem like much, Starrk and Lilynette formed Los Lobos-bandits who mainly stole to serve their own purposes. OK, and they've killed a few people here and there. But Starrk was forced to shoot them because their actions hurt Lilynette.

And he HATED when anyone hurt Lilynette. If she hurt herself...well, that was a different story.

After all, she was a bit of a klutz.

"Ow...Yeah, got it-WAH!" He loosened her up and she landed on her head. "Oof! OW!"

He tied his pitch black stallion Casco to the post and then Peaches who purposely kicked some sand into Lilynette's face and sputtered at her reaction. "I'm gonna get something to drink, stay here and watch the horses..." Starrk stormed into the bar.

The doors swung open and everyone instantly glanced up at him. Uneasiness hung in the atmosphere as Starrk moved to the bar tender, his spurs clinking against the floor, and sat at the counter.

The Bartender seemed unnerved, "C-Can I help you with something?"

"I need a shot of..." Just as he was about to order the doors slammed open again. Starrk risked a glance over his shoulder, and after realizing who it was snapped his head back towards the counter.

"Red Star" if Starrk could remember correctly. She was a blonde with dark skin and two lightning bolt tattoos-one on either of her cheeks. Her cleavage was rather...large...and she had on a red turtle-neck shirt that ended just above her belt-line, a cream long-sleeved vest that went just below her rib cage, and matching jeans. Her hat matched her outfit color-wise, but her sea-green eyes clashed with everything.

Starrk himself wore a dark shade of brown outfit with blue padding along his sides and thighs, and he added his overcoat as a nice touch-up. He adjusted his hat to avoid her gaze as she came over and sat beside him. There was a large red star printed on her back-just like the outline of a wolf on Starrk's jacket.

Two of the three most wanted were sitting together in a bar that was just about ready to fall into an uproar. Oh, the irony!

"Long time no see, Tia."

There was no response from the outlaw. "I'll just have some sake, bartender."

Starrk felt a smirk pull at his face muscles but he forced it back-just act casual. It seemed like she was in no mood to talk. Especially since she had worked a few months for her bounty, and Starrk had only obtained his glory in about a week and a half. And they had been on the run for several months from-

"Harribel-sama!" A young follower of Red Star with short blue hair and a set of different colored eyes (Heterochromia) stalked in, "We've been looking for you! You slipped off without telling us where you were going! How-" she paused at the sight of Starrk, "-Is this guy bothering you?"

After a few moments the bartender shakily passed the bottle of sake down to Harribel and a cup. She popped the cap, poured herself some and sipped it silently. "No," she finally replied.

"Hey... I know you!" The girl exclaimed, "You're Coyote Starrk! From Los Lobos."

"So what if I am?" Starrk shot her a glare through icy eyes that caused her to take an unintentional step back, "You plan on turning me in?"

"We're bandits, too, dumbass!" She barked, "That's like us turning ourselves in! There's no-"

"Apache," Harribel warned, "That's enough. Go get Sun-Sun and Mila Rose and meet me outside this bar. I'll be out in a few minutes." Apache seemed skeptical at first-but eventually just strode away.

"Why did you follow me here?" Starrk questioned, stealing a sip of sake from Harribel's cup.

"I need your help, Starrk," She replied solemnly, snatching it back, "Aizen's moving again. He's built up his forces and he's planning a come-back on Karakura... Very soon. I'm not the one for being a hero, but... I fear we may get caught in the middle. Again..."

-from Aizen Souske. One of the most powerful outlaws to have ever come into existence. He had attempted to take over the west one time before-but two of his best gunman had escaped him by then, and gone their separate ways.

Those two were sitting right next to each other now.

"Seven months, Harribel," Starrk remarked matter-of-factly and folded his arms on the table, "Think he's forgotten about us by now?"

"I highly doubt it," She said grimly and scowled at the cup in front of her, "But I have this feeling... Oh, never mind. It's not important."

At the same moment, two dark figures entered the bar. This time, whispers echoed about danger...about whomever had just walked in. "Hey. Whoo-hoo! Take a look at that, Yumichika! The two most wanted outlaws sitting in a bar! How pathetic!"

"How beautiful!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What? It's such a charming sight! I think it's kinda cute. Don't you, Ikkaku?"

Heavy boot steps against creaky wood-and the barrel of a gun pressed up against the back of Starrk's head. "No. I actually find it quite sickening. You're from the "Los Lobos" aren't you? Coyote Starrk? And you're Tia Harribel, "Red Star"! Check it out, Yumi, we got 'em right where we want 'em!"

The other man aimed a pistol at Harribel.

"Starrk..." Harribel growled, "I don't like the way these guys are talking about us. Should we teach them a lesson about why you don't mess around with an Espada?"

"Just don't be too loud. I have a headache and I haven't gotten much sleep lately, either."

"Will do."

Before the two men could blink Starrk had nailed Ikkaku in the gut with a single punch and knocked the pistol from his hand-pushing him to the floor. Harribel drew her gun and in the same second shot the weapon from Yumichika's grip and pointed the smoking nose at his distraught face.

"Was that too loud for you?"

"Yes. You didn't have to use your gun. Why do you think I didn't? BECAUSE IT'S TOO LOUD."

She ignored him. Ikkaku jumped to his feet and reached for his spare revolver-when the sounds of three guns being cocked drew everyone's attention. Apache was back with the other two girls and followers of Harribel, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose.

"How about these guys?" Apache asked disarmingly, "Are _they _bothering you?"

Harribel holstered her gun and flipped a coin onto the counter, "Yes."

A shot gun was cocked and aimed at them, the bartender's finger on the trigger, "Get out my bar! Now! I don't want any blood all over my brand new floors!"

The group stared at him, nerve-racking. His finger slipped and a bullet shot straight for Harribel's face-Starrk's arm snapped out and caught the small object mid-air, fresh smoke rising from his gloved hand.

"We can't have any of that, now can we?" Starrk chided and dropped the bullet on the floor; leaving everyone in shock.

"We don't have any time to kill them. Come now, Starrk; girls." Harribel exited the bar, followed by her scowling team and Starrk who actually turned and waved at Ikkaku and Yumichika before leaving.

They shot him crooked expressions.

Except the bartender. He was on the floor, hysterical.

* * *

"We're going where? Why? For what reason did you decide this? and who the hell are these guys?" Lilynette was fuming now-she was lost. Very lost. "Starrk! You just agreed like that? What were you thinking? That's in the complete opposite direction of where we were heading!"

"And?" Starrk untied Casco and Peaches from the post.

Lilynette saddled on Peaches, "Karakura? Isn't that where-"

"That's exactly why we're going," Starrk leapt up onto Casco, "You ready?"

Harribel's rare white horse, Tiburon, hoofed at the sand and nodded her head. "He wasn't asking you," Tia muttered and mounted her, "Come on girls. We've got to make it **somewhere** before sun-down!"

(Mila Rose rode a gray stallion with black dots spotting her coat-named Leona. Sun-Sun's horse was pure chestnut with a ridge of white down her nose-named Anaconda. Apache's ride looked like a cow more than a horse-Cierva's color was so black and white it was to the point where she could have easily pulled off to be a zebra.)

"Let's go!" Starrk ordered, and the group took off towards the setting sun in the western horizon. Onwards for a new day.

For a new hope.


	2. Westward Bound I: Chasing Dawn

Chapter 2: Westward Bound I: Chasing Dawn

Something was moving... Stealthy, and almost cat-like. A shadow passed swiftly, creeping across the landscape and ducking behind the various boulders and cacti. He had been up a majority of the night, poking at the fire with a stray stick and keeping an eye peeled for suspicious passersby.

In the east the sun was starting to crawl into the calm dark blue sky.

The figure skipped across the landscape to another hiding place, and he frisked his friends sleeping forms. Careful not to wake them, he crept towards the shifting presence. Otherwise known as a suspicious passerby.

Peering around the boulder, the shadow was kneeled on the sand, fiddling with something. He sprang from his hiding place and drew his revolver, aiming it at the entity. With the same lightning quick reflexes it had also drawn a pistol and had it cocked and pointed at him.

**It** was actually just a woman, only a couple of inches shorter than him. Her hat concealed her eyes, and her petite figure was clad in black-sandy Jeans from pawing at the ground and a sleeveless vest over a white undershirt.

"Who're you?" He spat the question.

"Me? Who are _you_?"

"My name is Ggio Vega! I'm not going to ask again-Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The girl smirked gamely, and tilted her head back to flash a pair of predatorily gray eyes at him, "Ggio Vega? Interesting name. I'm Soifon, and I was searching for a Diamondhead rattlesnake. They're quite dangerous, and my partner is _terrified_ of poisonous animals. I just thought I'd give him a good scare."

Ggio considered her story for a moment, and in union they re-cocked their guns and holstered them.

"Aren't you afraid of them rattlers?" He asked quizzically, admiring her bravery-or perhaps sheer stupidity, "After all, one bite out here and your as good as a snack for them coyotes." As if to emphasize his statement, a dog howled in the background.

"Not at all," She replied placidly, "Besides, I've come to learn that there's plenty of other things to be afraid of in this life."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Well, have fun catching your new boyfriend. I, on the other hand, have to get back to my group before they-"

"HEY, SQUIRT? WHERE'D YOU GO? WE'RE GETTING READY TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Ggio flinched and called over his shoulder, "Coming, Redder!"

Soifon turned on the ball of her foot, "Seems you had better get going. You're posse are starting to miss you~" She grinned back at him, "Besides, my boyfriend is also waiting for me. And if your face didn't scare him off yet, he should still be under this rock."

Ggio muttered something under his breath, but covered it with a sigh, "It was nice to make your acquaintance. Where you off to anyway?"

"Karakura. Why? Where you goin'?"

"Wherever we want to," Ggio replied, "But I guess we could pass through Karakura. I'd like to get to know you."

Soifon's smirk broadened, "In your dreams, it might."

He opened his mouth to shoot a come back when Redder called again, "LET'S GO, PIPSQUEAK! MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT!"

"Ugh... Later," He stalked off back towards his group.

Soifon whispered, almost as if to herself, "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

"Hah? Where have you been?" Omaeda Marechiyo questioned as Soifon approached him, "You look like you got yourself tangled with a sand twister or somethin'..."

Soifon brushed the sand from her vest, "Shut up. I was out getting you a companion."

"Companion? Like a puppy!" He instantly brightened, "I love puppies! They're so fluffy, and really Kawaii! I have a dog back at home, you know! But he's old and senile... And he keeps pissing on the rug!"

Soifon sighed, "Whatever. No, I didn't get you a damned mutt." She removed the bag from around her shoulders and reached into it, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Ooo! I love surprises!" He did as he was told and Soifon dropped the slithering serpent in his palms.

"You can open your eyes now."

Omaeda's gaze snapped into alertness-and he screamed and ducked behind his pleasantly plump horse Gegetsuburi. The diamond head rattlesnake hit the ground and proceeded to slither away, but Soifon picked it up.

It sunk its fangs into her wrist, but she didn't even flinch. "I'm immune, you know. Your poison won't hurt me as much as it might hurt Omaeda."

"Oi! You know I hate snakes!" Omaeda fumed, wiping his hands on his shirt like they were covered in acid.

The snake finally released Soifon and she set it on the ground. There was a scar running down its left eye, but that was all she saw as it slithered away and under a rock. She let out a sharp whistle and Suzumebachi, her brown and white stallion with a black stripe zigzagging down her back and forehead, approached.

"Come on you witless chicken," Soifon mounted the horse, "Let's go. We've spent enough time in this forsaken desert."

Eyeballing his partner's sudden change in attitude, Omaeda shrugged and climbed up onto Gegetsuburi.

* * *

"How long is going to be staring like that?" Mila Rose questioned, "He's been like that all night. It's starting to creep me out."

Starrk was poised on a ragged mass of rock, his ice blue pools fixed into the distance. Lilynette mounted Peaches, "Oh, he always does that. Sometimes he stares at the sun for hours at a time without even blinking."

"Is he waiting for something?" Sun-Sun asked.

"The coyotes," Harribel replied. The girls snapped their gazes at her, "He likes to wait for the wolves to howl. Am I correct, Lilynette?"

Lilynette gave as firm nod, "You really that close with Starrk?"

Red Star studied the Espada's unmoving form, "We've been around each other long enough. Even before you gals came along, Lilynette; Stars, we've been working side-by-side."

Starrk cupped his hands to his mouth and let out a throaty howl. Lilynette beamed and joined in with her high-pitched puppy howl. The calls echoed across the barren landscape. In response, a pack of coyotes barked and howled from somewhere nearby.

Apache jabbed her fingers in her ears and groaned.

Starrk jumped from the rock and landed on Casco's saddle, adjusting himself into a proper position, "Alright, time to go!" He started off, Lilynette following eagerly.

Harribel tailed after, and finally Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun.

Nearby, a certain bandit kept steady pace.

* * *

Karakura Town was run by the young Sheriff Ichigo Kurosaki, his deputies Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, and the Mayor Yamamoto Genryusai. The local doctors and nurse, Ichigo's father Isshin and Ichigo's friend Uryu Ishida's father Ryuken, and Orihime Inoue.

"Ichigo!" Rukia slammed the folder on his desk. The Sheriff awoke with a start and fell out of his chair with a surprised yelp. "New case! The "Los Lobos" have been spotted heading this way with Red Star and the Sister Stars!"

"Hah? Espada? _Together_?" Ichigo scrambled to his feet and flipped open the file. He frantically skimmed the report. "Hm... They last left the bar after taking down Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa... That's why I positioned them there! Failures!"

From the desk nearby, Renji took a sip of his coffee and attempted to tone out his irritating voice. "Yes, they are failures," Rukia agreed, "Just like you, Ichigo." He choked on his scalding hot drink.

Ichigo ignored the red-head and snapped back, "Yeah, well who's the youngest person to have ever become Sheriff in the history of the world? ME! That's right!"

"Am I supposed to care?" Rukia questioned, adjusting her hat.

"You're just jealous!"

"Oh, really now?"

"Now you're just begging to get your ass kicked!"

Renji wiped the spilled caffeine from his desktop with a rag, muttering colorful words under his breath about the mornings.

Suddenly, the office door creaked open, "Hey, hey, hey! What did I walk into?" Shinji Hirako adjusted his hat, "Renji looks like he hasn't bathed in three days and you two are at each other's throats! Remind me again why I work here?"

"Because I said so!" Ichigo shot back and tossed Shinji the files, "Here. Read 'em and weep."

Shinji skimmed the report, "Interesting... What do we do about it?" He glanced up at them. Rukia and Renji both eyed Ichigo, and he stroked his chin.

"Well... I don't see a reason to mark them as a threat... I'm wondering if they're actually coming here to tell us something. Although, now that In think about it, why would there be two Espada?" His brown pools analyzed his friends, "Let's just keep cautious for now. No red flags, but no white ones, either. Alright? If anything happens and you see them as a threat then we'll handle them."

"So you're saying we should openly approach them and welcome them to Karakura? Especially after what happened seven months ago?" Shinji scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not being that fickle," Came the dark reply from the Sheriff, "Besides, they won't be here for another day or two. And they still have to get past the canyon to get to us. Send Love and Rose to watch their movements, but with a low profile."

"Alright," Shinji bowed, handed the file back to Rukia and left the office without another word.

Ichigo tapped his finger against the desktop, "It's been seven months... You don't think Aizen's moving again, do you?"

Rukia and Renji locked stares. "Hopefully not," Renji remarked, "I'm pretty sure he's going to fail again. Especially after last time's events..."

There was a silence, and Ichigo went for the door, "I'm going home. Call if you need anything."

* * *

_"My fellow Espada and Fraccion of the Espada," Aizen Souske was always grinning, especially when it came to battle, "It's time we make a move on Karakura."_

_Starrk tipped his hat as the leader continued his lecture, "In three days we will fight to the death. And we will control the western world! Karakura Town is our one shot at glory! All for one and one for all!"_

_"How original," Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez muttered under his breath._

_Szayel Aporro Granz sniggered behind his hand, "Oh my. This will be most amusing! I plan on conducting some research on the bodies... If Nnoitra doesn't obliterate them first."_

_Nnoitra Jiruga chuckled, "You're such a freak! But I like the idea of destroying things. Shows off my power!"_

_Harribel shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe how immature the Espada had to be._

"Harribel?" Starrk shook her awake, "Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep, so I got kinda worried. Where you having a nightmare?"

Red Star blinked up at him, "It was about... The war..." She shifted into an upright position, but the girls where still fast asleep. Good. She didn't wake them up. "It was just a flashback. Nothing to be worried about."

Starrk arched an eyebrow and stared over at the dying fire. Lilynette had fallen asleep watching it. Shrugging to himself, Starrk laid back down beside Harribel.

"Coyote..." She rolled over to face him, "What happened to us?"

He cocked his head to gaze into her crystal stare, "I don't know... But try and get some sleep. We'll discuss it later."

"I guess..." She nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

After a few moments, they had both slipped off into a deep sleep.


	3. Westward Bound II: Chasing Dusk

Chapter 3: Westward Bound II: Chasing Dusk

_"No... Fraccion?" Szayel Aporro Granz retorted and scratched the back of his head quizzically, "Didn't you say the Fraccion were supposed to fight with us? I don't think we Espada can do this by ourselves..."_

_"No worries," Tousen Kaname reassured, "We just don't want them to get in the way of the fight." They thirteen gunslingers stared off into the horizon; the sun cowering behind the structure of Karakura Town._

_"What makes you think they'll get in the way of the fight?" Zommari questioned, although he himself did not have any Fraccion of his own._

_"We can't afford too many casualties," Gin Ichimaru remarked, his grin spreading even wider, "And we don't want any friendly misfire, now do we?"_

_Starrk had never been without Lilynette for the five years since he had found her abandoned on the street, so he frowned down on the idea of leaving to fight and not coming back to her. But he did also fear watching her die in his arms._

_Lilynette was the only Fraccion with the Espada, the rest being back at Las Noches, and she was itching to brawl. "Not fair! I wanna whoop some Karakura wannabe ass!"_

_Ever since they had lost Nel (Harribel as her replacement) and Luppi, Grimmjow somehow got his arm back-which still left the Arrancar in awe at how the Orihime Inoue girl did it (Inoue was saved by a few of her friends seven months ago)-, and failed to attack and destroy Karakura which resulted in the surviving Espada breaking apart and scattering across the west, everything seemed to be somewhat normal again._

_And yet, despite what the Ten Espada had been through, six still remained. Starrk. Harribel. Barragan. Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. Nnoitra. Szayel Aporro. _

_Yammy had lost his life to a double gang-up from Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. Byakuya had previously killed Zommari Leroux, and Nnoitra had almost been killed as well by Zaraki. Szayel has some problems with Renji, Mayuri Kurosutchi, and Uryu. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both critically injured by Ichigo-which was how he became sherriff: popular demand. Harribel was holding her own against Lisa Yadomaru, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Hiyori Sarugaki (Who was promptly shot through the side and practically split in half by the force of the blow)._

_Aizen, of course, wasn't very happy after Starrk had been taken down by a four way gang-up from Juushiro Ukitake (Who was wounded by Wonderweiss Margera), Shunsui Kyoraku, Love Aigawa, and Rojuro Otoribashi._

_So, Aizen took matters into his own hands and shot Harribel twice-once in the chest and once again in the shoulder when she fired back._

_Barragan was almost killed by Soifon, Omaeda, and Hachigen Ushoda. Aaroniero Arrururie was killed by Rukia-but it was no surprise. Although he was the weakest of the Espada, he possessed impressive skills. But they weren't worth anything to Aizen._

"Harribel?" Starrk shook her awake at the break of dawn, just as the girls were starting to arouse as well, "You were muttering again. Come on, we need to go. The wolves howled earlier than usual, and I don't suspect anything good to come of that."

Red Star sat up and clawed at her crusty eyes, "Hn... Five more minutes..."

"Can't spare it," He retrieved her hat from the ground nearby, wiped it off, and placed it on her blonde head, "We need to hurry and make it to the canyon before the storm comes."

By storm Starrk met the occasional sandstorms or thunderstorms. Sandstorms were large twisters and sometimes even tornados that struck in the outskirts of the west. It was hard for travelers to roam from town to town because of the danger, but because the storms weren't often there wasn't a lot of commotion over it.

Lilynette shot up with a start. As soon as she did, a coyote howled. Starrk cast his gaze into the distance where the cloud where starting to darken. "It's going to rain..." Lilynette hated storms. They always pierced fear into her heart, and the coyotes weren't exactly fond of the rain, either.

"Starrk!" Lilynette cried, worry crossing her expression, "We hate thunder!" She always included the wolves. Rain was a good thing in the west, but it was rare, so Lilynette never really had any problems.

"I know," Starrk uttered and adjusted his hat, "We'd better hurry then."

* * *

The canyon loomed over them-casting the group in a chilling shadow. "Can't we just go around?" Lilynette asked, "This place is freaking me out enough as it is from just the outside." Peaches hoofed at the ground in agreement.

"Suck it up," Starrk scolded, "We can't afford to waste any more time going around. Unless you WANT to get trapped in the storm?" A shiver shot up his spine so suddenly he couldn't keep himself from shuddering, "...There's someone following us."

"I know," Harribel replied, "I asked him to follow us but keep a low profile. Didn't I mention that to you?"

"No, you actually didn't," Starrk growled and risked a glance over his shoulder.

Sure enough, on a bold black and gray stallion sat Ulquiorra Cifer. His piercing green eyes, messy black hair, and pale skin-the familiarity of the black and brown clothing he always preferred wearing... "Long time no see, Starrk."

"Ulquiorra!" Starrk exclaimed, "What brings you here? Besides Harribel's terms of agreement?"

"Harribel's terms of agreement?" Ulquiorra questioned, "I think you mean my terms of agreement. I'm the one who spread the word about Aizen's return," Murciélago began to fidget and Ulquiorra scratched his neck to keep him calm.

Starrk shot a quirky look at Harribel who just shrugged back, "What? I did ask him to follow us, though."

"Anyway," Ulquiorra hissed, "I'm going to go around the canyon so I can rendezvous with Barragan and his gang. I hope I can make pace before the storm catches up with me," He turned away from them, "I'll meet up with you guys back in Karakura in a few days. Stars; Los Lobos, I need you to convince Kurosaki about Aizen. Grimmjow and his group should arrive a few days earlier than me."

"With caution, "Night Wing"," Harribel said blandly, "You never know who's watching..."

Night Wing shot a cold glare back at her, "Tell me about it." And with that rode off with the wind.

"Anything else you mind telling me before we continue on?" Starrk forced a frown at Harribel, although he honestly wasn't that upset over the fact that she wasn't being entirely open with him.

"All I know is that Ulquiorra is trying to gather the Espada before he tells us everything about Aizen's plans," Harribel locked glares with him, "He's been following me because of you, Starrk. He knows Aizen wants something from you... But he can't figure out what."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because then you would've said no to coming with me. We need you, Starrk, so I couldn't take any chances-" Starrk was already riding off, Casco kicking dust up behind him as he sped down the canyon, "-STARRK! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What's wrong?" Apache exclaimed as Cierva the other horses began to stir with uneasy emotions.

"Catch him!" Harribel barked and chased after the Primera. Tiburon was a larger horse than Peaches and the Stars, so she could run with the breeze and easily catch up to the fleeing Casco-which she did. Racing alongside the gunslinger, she called over the roaring of the rushing wind, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

He didn't respond but persuaded Casco to pick up speed-and Casco just happened to be a little larger than Tiburon so he gained the upper hand without breaking so much as a sweat.

"STARRK! COME ON! CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

He ignored her and only pressed for a quicker pace. Harribel could hear Tiburon's panting, like a beating drum pounding against her chest. "Ride, Tiburon," Harribel whispered into her ear, "We need to catch up."

The slamming of hooves against the ground-that was gradually turning into solid red-purple rock to blend with the bluff. She was close behind him now...So close she could just reach out and touch the flapping tail of his horse... Starrk took a sharp turn and sped up the trail petruding from the face of the cliff.

Harribel stared up as he scaled higher, but the trail slowly drew to a close and only lead back down onto the path Harribel was currently tracking. There was a massive cave entrance nearby... and Starrk abruptly skid to a halt, Casco's hooves ripping up gravel and dirt.

The darkness loomed over the Primera and he dismounted his stallion. Harribel slowed to a trot, and finally a dead stand still. She jumped from her horse and both her hands were instantly balled up in his collar, "What the hell, Starrk?"

He remained just as silent as he was before; a smirk broke open his face, "We haven't done that in a while! I win! Again!"

"Starrk!" Harribel released her firm grasp on his shirt, "You asshole! You could've just said you wanted a race!" There were a few moments of laughter, the tension lifting from both of them-and the two horses-for a couple of seconds.

"Harribel," Starrk mentioned when their excitement died down, "I don't know what Aizen wants from me... But whatever it is, he isn't going to get it. And Bel, I'm not going to let him hurt you like that ever again."

Harribel could feel a dull pain burn in her chest and shoulder, but it was gone as soon as it had come, "Starrk... You still never answered my question: What happened to us?"

He scanned her frost-bitten emerald eyes, "Aizen's what happened."

* * *

"Shinji!" Hiyori delivered a lethal slap across his unsuspecting face with her sandal, "Quit daydreaming! Ichigo's holding a meeting for the Vizards in an hour!" Vizards: The Police Force of Karakura Town. They were a group of 9 including Ichigo, but Rukia and Renji were not part of the family. Their skills did not even come close to the gun wielding skills of the Vizards. They were legends across the west, but nightmares to most outlaws and bandits.

"OW!" Hirako rubbed his sore cheek, "Tone it down, will ya? I'm trying to work here!" He was still skimming over the reports from seven-tomorrow making eight-months ago, "Geez, I'll never get through all these reports by tomorrow!"

"Need me to take some over for you?" Lisa questioned as she stalked into the office, a stack of folders tucked under one arm, "I just finished my work so I guess I have some time until the meeting."

"What's this meeting for, anyway?" Kensei Muguruma was lounging in the corner of the room, his feet propped up on his desk top. He was fiddling with his rifle, "That kid is always coming up with something just to get us together."

"He enjoys our family time," Mashiro Kuna remarked, "Something that Kensei can't understand!"

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped, baring fangs, "You always get me involved in your stupid conversations!"

They were seeing who could stick their tongues out longest at each other. Hachi merely shook his head, undecided if he could believe in such a level of immaturity. "He said something about Espada," Hiyori stated, "But he didn't give me much information to go on."

"When did Love and Rose leave, speaking of information?" Kensei questioned, giving up to Mashiro's childish games. He lit the end of the cigar he had been chewing on before and inhaled a long drag. He despised smoking, but he knew it pissed Mashiro off to see him slowly kill his own lungs.

"Ten minutes ago, dumb ass," Mashiro hissed and folded her arms back against her chest. She turned around in her chair to face the wall and ignore him.

* * *

_Her pale gray eyes, her exceedingly sadistic expression... Everything about her. I want to know more about her... Soifon. Wait... now that I think about it, why does that name sound so familiar?... Hm... Think... think harder... Soifon... Soifon..._

"HOLY SHIT!" Ggio exclaimed and sat up, startling the rest of his gang and King, "Barragan-sama, I met Soifon!"

"That bitch?" King slammed his hand down on the same rock he was perched on, "When did you meet her?"

"Just yesterday!" He sprang to his feet and jumped onto a boulder to analyze the horizon. There was a single rider approaching from the distance, but Ggio knew it wasn't her. "Hey, King-sama; guys? I think I see Night Wing!"

"Ulquiorra..." Barragan muttered, "You had better know what you're doing."


	4. Westward Bound III: Chase the Sky

**ohmigawd an update? Thanks to** **MJLCoyoteStarrk who pushed me into updating XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: Westward Bound III: Chase the Sky

There's a place not too far from Karakura Town called Seireitei, more of a city then anything else. Across the vast expanse of the desert opposite to this city was the hidden Hueco Mundo, where literally _nothing_ grew. The sand stretched on for miles, whiter than the moon that was always suspended in the sky overhead. It was like the sun was afraid to shed light on those vast hills, a perfect habitat for the lurking, deformed creatures... and it was where the Arrancar had made their base, Las Noches.

Soifon knew that Karakura was the unlikely scene of the war simply because it had been built smack-dab in the center of the two warring counties: Seireitei and Las Noches had been at it for longer than she could remember.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she and Omaeda rode into town, but Soifon had other priorities and ditched her partner at the saloon. She galloped down to Karakura Town's trademark shop, owned by the one man she despised with all her heart and his best friend, her mentor. "Yoruichi-sama!" She announced as she hopped off of her horse, Suzumebachi, "Yoruichi-sama, let's talk!"

"Oh, Soifon," the older woman admonished, seated on the front porch, "What can I do ya for?" Yoruichi was the one who taught Soifon the ways of assassination, how to survive; how to adapt. She was exiled from Seireitei for assisting Kisuke Urahara (the thoroughly hated with a passion shop owner) and the Vizards (now recognized as heroes, but Soifon hates them, too, because she really didn't like anyone) in escaping when Aizen framed them for experimenting with the monsters that lurked in the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Yoruichi-sama, I'm on a mission scouting the fields," She bowed slightly before sitting down comfortably on the crate beside her mentor, "and I discovered Barragan's gang lurking around. The Espada were disbanded, but as I traveled I discovered multiple Arrancar-the Stars are actually accompanying Los Lobos-heading towards Karakura. I just came to warn you before I returned to Seireitei."

When Yoruichi had left Soifon felt like someone shot her in the heart, and that wound had never fully healed until they were reunited and ended up settling their differences with a fist fight (Soifon thought she had won for once, but boy was she_ wrong_).

"You should be telling this to the Sheriff, not me."

"You're the only one I care about. The rest of this town can burn to ashes."

Yoruichi sniggered, "Typical." She crossed her legs and took a swing from her whiskey bottle, handing it to Soifon who decided to chug it. "Easy, gal! That's the good stuff!"

"I'm aware," Soifon replied blatantly, sighing with relief as the alcohol burned her throat, "I... ran into some guy from Barragan's gang."

"Did you?" She took back the bottle.

"Yeah. He didn't know me, apparently. Said his name was Ggio Vega." Soifon shrugged, "He was kinda cute. Gorgeous eyes, sleek hair. He reminded me of a cat-person."

"Cat-lover is your preferred type," Yoruichi stated smugly, winking.

Soifon rolled her eyes, "Shut it." She noticed her partner just down the road, waving frantically. She exhaled an exasperated sigh, "Seems Under-Achiever over there needs me desperately. I'll catch up to ya later."

"Make a report to Kurosaki," Yoruichi noted, waving slightly.

Soifon ignored her and rode back over to Omaeda, who was practically having a panic attack, "What?"

"You'll never guess who just hauled their ugly ass into town," He informed her, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. She glanced over at the small group of bandits gathering in the outskirts of the town, dismounting their horses.

The name escaped her lips, "Los Lobos and friends. Great."

* * *

It would have been easier to navigate a safe passage to the other side if the cave hadn't been so dark. "I can't see a damned thing! Starrk, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Lilynette... shut up. See, look. There's a light up ahead." Starrk winced at the harshness of his own words, but it did get her to shut her mouth. They emerged from the cave, blinded by the bright light of the outside world for a moment. "Told ya I knew where I was goin'."

"It only took us several hours."

"Navigation isn't your strong suit," Harribel mentioned matter-of-factly, earning a cold stare as a counter.

"It certainly isn't Apache's," Mila told them.

"You wanna go?" Apache snarled, but Sun-Sun's horse stepped between them and then strode off, wordlessly and skillfully ending their war before it could even begin-as usual.

The canyon slowly sloped until they were spat out into the desert again. Dunes like a still ocean spread out across the wasteland, ending with Karakura Town. "There it is!" Lilynette exclaimed. Peaches suddenly took off when the girl's spur stuck her side. The "undersized horse" sped right past the opening in the rock formation, straight into the wide open of the shifting sands.

Starrk felt his senses tingle, "Lilynette!" He raced after her; to his relief her pony had slowed down.

Harribel was confused, "Starrk, what's wrong?" but he was out of ear shot.

Sun-Sun gasped, "On the plateau!" She pointed to the two Vizards, one holding a rifle, "He's aiming for Lilynette!"

"Get him, Mila Rose; Apache!" Harribel ordered. The Stars didn't waste any time and took their horses up the protruding ledges. "Starrk! STARRK!" He still didn't hear her, but she trusted he knew what he was doing. She watched as, in a moment's heart beat, the rifle's shot echoed through the canyon. Sun-Sun held her breath, biting her sleeve.

Lilynette was fine, but Starrk had just passed in front of her when the shot rang out. Casco swerved and made a U-turn, but Starrk slipped from his saddle and hit the ground. Lilynette jumped off Peaches and kneeled by Starrk's side, shaking him. Harribel almost sobbed, "S-Starrk..." She raced over to them, forcing Tiburon to a stop before them. She dismounted and lifted his head in her arms, "C-Coyote!"

He cracked an eye open, clutching his side, "Whew... That was close..." He lifted his hand to reveal that he had caught the bullet, and that he was merely faking. "I would've been more alert. Guess I'm getting rusty."

"You worried me!" Harribel hissed, shoving his face in the dirt, "Dammit, Starrk!" She left him choking on sand and stood, brushing dirt off her pants. Apache and Mila Rose strode up to her, dragging with them the two tied-up Vizards. "Damn, girls. This must be a new record."

Sun-Sun passed by, "Nope, they've scaled a canyon, caught three trackers, tied 'em up like hogs, and returned to you in half this time before."

"Shut it," Mila seethed, dismounting and pushing the two to their knees. "Love and Rose, from what they told us. I bound their mouths because their voices gave me a headache."

Apache snickered, "Imagine how I feel when you talk."

"You wanna take that back?"

"Make me!"

"Ladies," Harribel said grimly, silencing them. She wagged her head, "Love and Rose, huh? The Vizards..." She bent down and hooked her fingers into the collar of Love's sweater, "This should be an interesting trade, then. Girls, get 'em on Anaconda since she's stronger. Sun-Sun, ride with me."

Starrk was still recovering from Harribel's bashing, spitting mud from his mouth, "Disgusting!" He stared at a teary-eyed Lilynette, but then he pat her head and-still gagging-mounted Casco. He smirked at the Stars throwing insults at the Vizards and even at each other as they prepared to move again. "Lil, I'm scared."

She gazed at him, "W-Why?"

"Aizen's moving again," He told her slowly, "I'm afraid because I don't know what he's planning."

Lilynette jumped on Peaches, "You worry too much! Let's just head out, OK? Worry about it later?"

Starrk muttered under his breath, but then he started off. "Come on, girls! Daylight's burning!" They rode off to Karakura again, Harribel racing at his side furtively, but this time Starrk felt a growing pain in his chest.

He knew there was a war coming, but he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

In town, they paused before the doors of the Sheriff's office. "You girls wait out here," Harribel coerced, shoving the Vizards off Anaconda. Starrk lifted them by their collars and towed them inside, nearly kicking the door off its hinges. He chucked them to Ichigo's feet, irritated. Ichigo merely stared down at them and up at him, back and again. "They shot at us," Harribel said, her tone grating on Renji's nerves.

"I… uh…" Ichigo didn't know what to say. He had told the Vizards to spy on the Arrancar in the canyon, and they had gotten captured… but not killed? Now the most wanted criminals in the entire western hemisphere were poised before him, not even bothering to make a move or a trade? "Thank you?"

"They shoot at us again and we'll hang their bodies from the Water Tower," Starrk remarked, smacking Love in the head with the bullet from his rifle. Renji and Rukia exchanged anticipated but very puzzled looks. "Have a nice day."

"Starrk," Harribel droned, "We're here for a reason. You're not goin' anywhere."

He sighed. "Whatever you want."

This was going to be an interesting conversation.


	5. The Ol' Western Blues

_I'm about to go crazy with these updates... Some Starribel for the fans ;D_

* * *

Chapter 5: The Ol' Western Blues

"A trade, Kurosaki," Harribel offered, "These Vizards for ten minutes of your time."

Ichigo paused, letting the situation settle like a blanket of mist in his mind. He wasn't afraid, no, but this was certainly a different experience. No outlaw in the right mind would barge in and demand such a petty trade. There had to be something he was missing. Renji swallowed dryly, reaching for his shot gun hidden beneath his desk. Rukia shifted uncomfortably, noticing Renji's hesitant reaction. "Alright," Ichigo replied to ease the tension.

Starrk untied Love and Rose and they rubbed at their raw wrists. "How unnecessary," Rose uttered.

"Next time don't shoot at Lilynette," Starrk snarled, a growl erupting in his throat like a rabid wolf. "You're lucky I didn't kill you! You'd better be thanking me, heartless bastards. She's just a girl!"

Love shook his head, recalling the brief history he had with Los Lobos, "We're not the ones who brought her into the war in the first place."

They were testing his patience. "Neither was I," He shot back, reaching for his revolver.

"Starrk," Harribel coerced, "Remember why we're here."

"I didn't know to begin with," He muttered, folding his arms back against his chest. If he didn't keep his hands to himself he would shoot up the place and increase his bounty.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ichigo questioned, sitting behind his desk. "Rose, Love, leave." The Vizards stared at him for a moment, uneasy, but then they acknowledged his request and left. Love made sure to bump his shoulder into Starrk's, earning a snarl. "Now then. Red Star, explain to me what your problem is."

"Ulquiorra's gathering the Espada," she told him, "He discovered that Aizen's back, and he's making a new army of Arrancar. Night Wing believes that if we don't act now the whole Mid-West could be in peril." She removed her hat, examining the red band that wrapped around the brim, "I was on my way here when I ran into Starrk. Aizen has a plan, we don't know what it is, but form Ulquiorra's Intel he believes that Starrk and the rest of the Espada are in danger. Once the Espada are out of the way that leaves your town: Vizards, you, and everyone else who stands in his way."

Ichigo failed to respond-he was caught trying to decide whether to believe her or not. Well, she didn't kill the Vizards and she really only needed one for leverage... but they were dangerous. They were bandits. They were... Arrancar... _Espada_, no less. This would take some evaluating. "Hm..." He needed to ponder this carefully. "Well..."

"We understand if you're skeptical," Harribel avowed.

He had every right to be doubtful of them, but for some reason his instincts were screaming for him to just accept their story. "I believe you."

"But, Ichigo-!" Rukia exclaimed, shooting up out of her seat, but he held his hand up to silence her. She frowned and sat back down, gripping her pistol awkwardly. She met Renji's timid stare.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" The Sheriff asked, his calculated amber gaze studying them.

"Yes," Harribel cleared her throat, "Ulquiorra figured the Espada should meet here. We were wondering if we could stay until we met up with the others. This is the only place closest to Hueco Mundo, after all."

Ichigo was silent for another moment. "...Fine. But I'm going to have my Vizards on full alert-you try anything and they'll shoot, got it?"

"Understood," Starrk admonished, taking Harribel by her elbow, "We'll stay at the Inn if you need us." He practically dragged her out, meeting the curious stares of the girls sitting on the front steps. "We're in the clear for now. Try not to start any tavern fights, OK?"

Harribel won back her arm with a punch to the gut, "Come on, I'll get us two rooms." She untied Tiburon from the post and they tailed behind her to the Karakura Tavern, which was a combination of a bar, an Inn, and a stable which was in back to keep the horses. "You girls will have to share a room for the night, Starrk and I need to talk alone."

Mila poked Apache in the ribs playfully, raising her eyebrows suggestively. In return, Apache snorted in failed attempt to hold back a laugh, but she instantly glanced away when Starrk shot her a quizzical look. Sun-Sun was instructed to stay with the horses outside. In the Inn, an Employee named Chad Yasutora glanced up from behind the counter where he was serving a shot to Hirako. Shinji cast a cold stare over his shoulder, "Oh, you guys..." He shrugged, "Guess this means your got on Kurosaki's good side, didn't ya?"

"Ain't none o' ya business," Apache hissed.

Harribel touched her shoulder, "Actually, it is his business. The Vizards are going to watch us if we try to pull anything."

"They've got nerve," the Fraccion uttered, crossing her arms.

Starrk cleared his throat, "Listen, we need a place to stay. You got two rooms open?" Silently, Chad nodded. "Much obliged. Can we stick our horses in the stable?" Once again, a silent nod.

Chad glanced over to the corner, "Inoue, show them to their rooms for tonight."

"He speaks!" Lilynette mused, but Starrk tapped the back of her head to get her to shut up.

A girl named Orihime Inoue emerged from the corner where she was cleaning a table. She soothed down her dress and smiled, "Hi, I'm Orihime Inoue as you already know!" She was addressing Starrk. "Follow me please!" This girl was of Aizen's interests, and just when things seemed clear and that she had been saved from his grasps by her friends, he ordered that Starrk kidnap her again. The thought went over Starrk's head and they followed this bubbly girl to the second floor. She gestured to the first room, "Here's one with the single bed! And across the way is another which has two beds!" She pointed to the second door, "Make yourselves at home! You can pay at the end of each day if you think you'll be staying longer." With that she strode off.

Starrk cleared his throat, "Harribel and I will take this first room. Apache, Lilynette, can you do me a favor and help the other girls with the horses? You can come back up and get settled in your room when you're done."

Lilynette saluted, "Yes, sir!" She took Apache's wrist and dragged the girl off, much to her dismay.

Harribel was the first to enter, noticing that the curtains were draped over the window panes to keep out the sunlight. She heard Starrk lock the door, a soft click that echoed off the virtually bare walls. "Starrk I was-" When she faced him she met his aggressive kiss, crushing his lips into hers. She hesitated, unsure how to react or if sh should react at all, but then she melted into him. Her heart fluttered as he pulled away. "Starrk..."

"I've missed you..." He admitted, kissing her again. This time they held longer until he forced himself away, taking both side of her face to gaze into her crystallizing green eyes, "Tia, I've missed you so much..."

She smirked, flicking off his hat and then her own, "Mmm... Prove it."

Wordlessly, he knocked her on the bed, lips to her neck.

* * *

That night, Starrk awoke with his arm around Harribel's bare waist. He trailed kisses down her shoulder, careful not to arouse her into consciousness, and stepped out of bed. He dressed and moved outside the Inn, noticing Kurosaki was sitting with a woman from Seireitei-Soifon, he believed-on the front steps of the Sheriff's station. They were exchanging drinks and information.

"I was supposed to head back," Soifon told him, exhaling sharply. "I noticed the Lobos and Stars were here, so instead I kept a low profile and let you sort everything out. I couldn't head back to Seireitei empty handed."

"So you want to know the whole story?" Ichigo figured, shining his badge. The light from the starts was enough to reflect a blinding beam into his eyes, but still he rubbed at it with his raw thumb. She didn't need to answer him, for he continued anyway, "Our dear friend Night Wing has some kind of Intel and wants to gather the Espada so they can get in on his plan. Red Star told me what she knew, so I'm letting her and Los Lobos stay for the time being."

"I don't want Seireitei gettin' the wrong idea about any of this," Soifon mentioned grimly, "I should talk to 'em in the mornin'."

"Or you could talk to me now," Starrk remarked as he approached them, lighting a cigarette (even though he promised Lilynette he'd quit since she didn't like the smell it left on his breath).

"Coyote Starrk," Soifon muttered, sliding over to let him sit beside her. She grunted after realizing she was now wedged between both men. "You got a big bounty on your head. Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"Because you know Kurosaki's right," He said, offering them smokes. They waved him off. "I'm honestly just going with whatever Harribel does. She ran into Night Wing before I did, so she acquired all the information. I'm the third wheel, and I'm merely waiting for him to show up." He sighed, "It's hard for me. I never wanted Lilynette to get involved again after the war, but I guess some things can't be avoided."

"She's just a girl," Ichigo hissed, staring with an unfocused gaze, "How'd she get into this in the first place?"

"Let's just say..." Starrk thought about it for a moment, "I'm all she has left. Despite the numerous times I've tried to shake her she chases me. It's my fault really. I let her get too close to me. So, now she just goes where I go and I make sure I don't leave her behind."

Soifon felt a pang of resentment and glanced down the street at the Urahara Shop. "So what're ya here for?"

"Aizen's leading another revolt of Arrancar," He supplied carefully, careful not to say anything that differed from Harribel's version, "Ulquiorra is gathering the Espada to stop him. I figure we can use all the help we can get, though."

Soifon stood, feeling a little claustrophobic, and brushed off her pants. "Alright, I'll be going then. That's enough of an excuse to keep Seireitei from sendin' goons after you. Omaeda! Let's go!" Her partner was fast asleep nearby, but he jumped up to her words and drowsily untied Suzumebachi from the post. He mounted his own horse. Soifon jumped on Suzumebachi.

"Be careful!" Ichigo called out.

She waved and they left off, hooves pounding like the sound of thunder against the sand.

Starrk crushed out his light and stood, "I'll leave you alone now, Kurosaki. Have a nice night."

"You, too, Starrk."

He tipped his hat and trekked back to the second floor of the Inn, gently pushing open the door to the girls' room. They were sleeping two to a bed, Mila with Sun-Sun and Apache with Lilynette. He crept over to Lily, silent so the floorboards didn't creek beneath him. He stared down at her peaceful form, brushed a bang out of her face and tucked the covers under her chin.

_"We're not the ones who brought her into the war in the first place." ...Shut up._

He stalked back out and into the other room with Harribel, who was now sitting up and fully clothed like she had been waiting for him. "Where'd you go?"

"No where, just to get some fresh air. I ended up talkin' to Kurosaki and Soifon from Seireitei. They wanted to clarify a few things, and Soifon said she's gonna try to convincing her town to not send their blasted gunslingers after us for a while." He removed his boots and his vest, and then his pants. He pulled her under the covers with him, her head on his chest.

There was a silence. "Harribel?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Coyote. Now go to bed before I knock your lights out."

His mind at ease for the mean time, he felt himself doze to the sound of the coyotes howling in the distance.

* * *

_Next Chapter Preview_: Starrk felt the barrel of the gun press against the back of his head. Despite his current situation, he smirked, "It's been a while... Grimmjow."


	6. Red Star

_This chapter is longer because some major awesomeness is about to go down XD I'm aware that "Tia Harribel" is really "Tier Harribel" and "Apache" is "Apacci" but y'know what? I don't care. I like the original names better and there is no way in Singapore (lol) I'm going to go back and change everything! T_T_

_And, much to my dismay, I won't be able to include every character in this story, but I'll try to have almost everyone make a cameo appearence. Especially in the later chapters, which explain more about the war._

* * *

Chapter 6: Red Star

Outlaw was the common definition of an Arrancar. They were dangerous, but never hard to apprehend. To become an Arrancar you have to travel to and live in Hueco Mundo, where the sunlight never strikes. Within Hueco Mundo's moonlit white sands you would hunt down one of the monsters that lurked in the shadows and kill it, bringing its head to a Sheriff in a town so he/she could add "Arrancar" to the wanted poster. To become a Vasto Lorde, on the other hand, you must be unmatched in combat - kill multiple monsters, kill multiple Arrancar and other people who stand in your way - and you must be recognized as one of the best.

"So why do they call you Red Star?" Lilynette couldn't help but ask as she sat behind Harribel on the front steps of the Inn where they were staying. She traced the outline of the crimson shape stitched into Harribel's back with her finger, humming the lyrics to an old song Starrk would sometimes sing to her when she couldn't sleep at night.

"Well, red is the color of blood when outside the body," She told the girl carefully, "Sharks are drawn to it. Also, in heraldry, red means to be a Warrior or Martyr. A star represents excellence - being a noble person. So, I am a Noble Warrior. I always make sure that what I'm fighting for is right. Apache, Mila, and Sun-Sun like to think that they're following in my footsteps, and that whatever I do is right, no matter what."

"So how'd you get stuck with Aizen?" Lilynette questioned, now tracing the seams in the older woman's cut-off jacket. "What he was fighting for wasn't right."

"I didn't know that at the time," Harribel answered wearily. They were both waiting for Starrk to return from his little trip to the outskirts of Town, but Harribel was actually hoping for Ulquiorra to show up.

Not too far away, Starrk's errand was interrupted when he was attacked by a litter of coyote pups. They were stumbling around and tugging on his coat with their little teeth, their eyes a bright blue. They were fuzzy and probably not even a week out of the den. "Why do I bother?" He uttered, glancing at Casco for help. His horse simply turned the other way. His self-proclaimed mission was to wait for an Espada to come by, take him to be cleared by Kurosaki, and then find out what said Espada knew about Aizen.

He just hoped it would be Ulquiorra to save him the trouble.

The pups made a bleak attempt to chew holes in his clothes, but then they whimpered and drew back. A shadow loomed over him, and his senses tingled of repulsive... cat. Starrk felt the barrel of the gun press against the back of his head. Despite his current situation, he smirked, "It's been a while... Grimmjow."

The Desgarrón scoffed, "What the hell're ya doin' out here?"

"Waiting," Starrk replied despondently.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, wearing nothing beneath his vest and blue jeans that were now completely covered in sand, holstered his gun and snorted, "I can tell. That damned Ulquiorra is wasting my time, so he'd better be here already." He trekked over to his cream coated horse, Pantera, and marched back over to where Starrk was encouraging the pups back into the den under the rock where they emerged from. "Night Wing _is_ here, **right**?"

"Nope. Just the Stars and Los Lobos," Starrk bowed at the mention of his own name.

Grimmjow had been moving on his own since his Fraccion were initially killed during a battle in Karakura shortly before the war. That resulted in Tousen Kaname blowing his arm off as a punishment, but upon the capture of Orihime Inoue he earned it back. There were some strange things that happened in the Mid-West that should never be questioned: 1. Flashing lights coming from a giant saucer in the sky? Just keep your mouth shut. 2. Annoying red-headed girl with the ability to heal missing limbs like an angel? Just... nod and go with it.

Starrk brushed off his hat on his pant and replaced it neatly on his head, "The Sheriff is expecting all the Espada to arrive soon. Glad you could join us."

"The Sheriff can go die," Grimmjow snarled, mounting his horse. "Need a ride?"

Starrk felt his instinct spark and he glanced over into the distance, "How about we ride out to meet the King?"

"I'm the King," Grimmjow uttered, offering out his hand. Starrk, who had walked from town, grabbed hold of the gesture and was slung up onto Pantera's back. They bolted out towards the gang riding in their direction, two horses tied to a wagon. Barragan's gang was, really, just a caravan. King himself was far too old to ride anymore, and the last time Starrk saw him he had talked about retiring.

"Barragan!" Grimmjow exclaimed as the caravan slowed to a crawl. The old man was perched in back of the wagon, arms crossed. "Old timer, have you received any word from Night Wing that shady bastard?"

Barragan sighed, "No respect... I met him just yesterday. He went to find Szayel and Nnoitra, and then he's going to bring them back with him to Karakura." His heavy eyebrow arched, "Coyote Starrk, you're _radiating_. What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

Starrk blushed faintly, and he cleared his throat, "I... uh... How have you been, Barragan? You're getting younger by the minute."

King flashed a smirk, "Alright, alright, you win. We'll continue when we settle in town. Guys, keep moving! Bring my to the Sheriff's office!"

Grimmjow turned his horse and jogged off ahead of them, unable to resist the question, "I think he meant: Who have you been doing since we last saw each other?" He received a swift punch to kidney. "OW! It's just a question!"

* * *

Word spread through Seireitei like wild fire, whispers and shouts of Soifon's return. Suzumebachi limped down the dusty road, carrying the wounded rider with her. The town's court, home to the Central 46, loomed over her, casting her in a shadow. Soifon fell from her horse's saddle as she paused before the steps.

The Assassin shifted and forced herself to stand, clutching at the blood leaking from her side. She felt hands on her shoulder, "Soifon! Soifon, are you alright?"

"Get away from me, Ukitake," She hissed, shoving him back. "Just hold my horse!"

"You've been shot!" Juushiro Ukitake exclaimed, but then he took Suzumebachi's reigns.

"No shit!" Soifon seethed, limping up the steps. She fell into the doors to get them open and advanced into the massive room where the 46 and one additional members were sitting in their chairs high above, crimson trailing behind her.

"Soifon, Head of the Assassination Squad!" The additional member boomed, "Report! Why are you bleeding and where is your partner?" It was a priority to put the safety of Seireitei before the health of yourself. Soifon sometimes wondered if that was the best thing, or if they were just too impatient to get what they want.

"I-I found out that the Espada have information on Aizen Souske," She clutched at her wound tighter, "We..." she gagged on blood, seething about the metallic taste on her tongue, "We were heading back to make our reports when we were ambushed by a group of Arrancar. Omaeda didn't make it, and I was shot in the lung..."

"What kind of information?" One member questioned. Ever since the assassination of the first group of Central 46 by Aizen Souske himself a whole new wave had to be appointed.

"Aizen's rebuilding his army," She told them, sounding wheezy, crimson dripping off her chin, "He plans on destroying Karakura and then us... The Espada are gathering to stop him. Ulquiorra Cifer is currently the brains of the operation, but he seems to know what he's doing...Th-that's all I..." Darkness crept into her vision. "...I...know..." The floor rushed up.

Black…

_…"Will she make it?"_

_"I... I don't know. I'm trying my best but I can only do so much!"_

Her heart pulsed in her ears. Those voices were so familiar, but so annoying.

_"Unohana you're the best there is! You have to save her!"_

_"Hitsugaya back off! Isane, give that to me! OK, Soifon, this is going to hurt because if I sedate you you may not make it!"_

A sharp pain, ripping, slicing. She's felt worse, but this is still terrible. She knows she's on the verge of screaming but she's pinned, She can't tell if she's trashing, struggling...

_"Alright, the bullet is out! I'm going in to patch her up."_

It doesn't hurt so much now. It's so... quiet.

_"Soifon..._ Soifon can you hear me?"

Soifon's head rolled and her dull gray eyes snapped open to the face hovering over her. "Unohana... You freaking suck. That hurt like all hell you damn bitch!" She noticed Hitsugaya was clutching at his nose, and Isane and Ukitake were leaning over her new stitches. "But, you fixed me. Thank you."

"I'm surprised you made it," Retsu Unohana remarked, "First of all your lung was punctured, and during your struggle you broke Toshiro's nose." The small boy cursed at Soifon and stormed off. "How are you feeling?" Unohana was the best doctor in Seireitei, and she had taken Isane Kotetsu under her wing. Soifon saw her on a regular basis because she tended to get minor scrapes and bruises from performing assassinations.

"Better," She forced herself to sit up, clutching her side as it shifted uncomfortably. "You have to admit, this isn't the worst shape I've been in."

Unohana shook her head and glanced up when Komamura Sajin entered the room, a paper in his hand. "Forgive me for intruding, but due to Soifon's report, Yamamoto-sama has requested for a team to be stationed in Karakura for the time being. Myself, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Ukitake, Kuchiki, and Kyoraku are to follow Soifon to Karakura." Sajin was one of those questions that didn't need an answer. 3: Giant fox-like man? Just... walk away.

Soifon twitched, "That won't leave much protection for Seireitei."

Ukitake spoke up, "But you said it yourself Aizen's aims are to destroy Karakura first."

She shot him a crooked glare, "That's what Ulquiorra Cifer said. I'm just the messenger." Gripping her stitches, she pulled down her shirt and then slipped on her vest, which was on the dresser beside her. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as everyone's ready," Komamura answered, ears twitching, "Which it doesn't seem two of you are very... prepared." Unohana forced Soifon to lift her shirt so she could bandage up her side and prevent the stitches from breaking, and Hitsugaya yelped when Isane touched his nose. "I'll... go get Zaraki. We'll regroup outside the Town Hall." He turned and stalked out the door.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

"Harribel," Barragan greeted as he stepped off the wagon, "You look just as stunning as ever."

Red Star flushed, "Thank you, King. You look good yourself." Starrk rolled his eyes and dismounted Pantera. "Oh, and hello Grimmjow. It's been a while since I've seen you, too."

Grimmjow jumped down and snickered, "Yeah, yeah. No offense, I was hoping to never see any of you again, but desperate times call for desperate measures." He scowled at Ichigo when the Sheriff emerged from his office with Shinji at his side. "Ugh, sometimes I forget why I even agreed to helping in the first place. Hey, Kurosaki. You're still a douche."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't make me regret my decisions." Despite their petty bickering, Ichigo had saved Grimmjow's life, and Grimmjow wasn't one for settling scores unless his pride counted on it—and in this case, his pride did count on it. He owed Ichigo his life, and he also needed to give that Nnoitra character a nice kick in the ass. "Welcome to Karakura, this is Shinji Hirako of the Vizards as you may know. He's going to be watching your every move."

Barragan frowned, "I'm getting too old for this..."

Lilynette jumped on Starrk, clinging to his waist. She glanced under his arm towards the distance, and just over the hill two horses appeared, their riders familiar to the girl. She tugged his coat and pointed to them, "Starrk, isn't that Ulquiorra?"

Starrk stared over his shoulder, "Ah, right on time. Szayel is with him." He noticed everyone was staring at him, and then past him to the gunslingers in the background.

"Where's Nnoitra?" Barragan muttered, "Night Wing was supposed to bring both him and Szayel."

"Something must have happened," Hirako figured.

Starrk waved his hat and Ulquiorra returned the gesture. He and Aporro galloped towards them, one man shorter than they should have been. "I'm sorry to return like this," Ulquiorra remarked when they joined the group, "but we have some bad news."

Szayel sighed, "I was supposed to meet Nnoitra so we could rendezvous with Ulquiorra, but he was kidnapped by a group of Arrancar." He smirked, "Fortunately for us, I know where they took him. It's one of Aizen's hideouts."

Ichigo tapped his chin, "Alright... so what do you propose?"

"Saving him," Ulquiorra admonished, "We're going to need every Espada left, and we can't afford to loose him."

The Sheriff nodded, "Szayel, do you know where the hideout is?" Her received a nod. "Alright, perfect. Here's what you're gonna do: Ulquiorra, you're staying with me to explain everything. Starrk; Harribel, why don't you two go with Szayel and get Nnoitra?"

Starrk quirked an eyebrow, "Sending in more Espada to get captured? Very smart thinking, Kurosaki."

"You guys are too good to get caught. If ya do, I'll send my Vizards after ya." Hirako grumbled a complaint, but Ichigo camel-kicked him and continued, "But I trust you'll get the job done."

Starrk and Harribel exchanged awkward glances. "Well," Harribel droned, folding her arms, "I guess I'll get the girls and we'll head out right away." She turned and stalked off to the barn.

"Can I come?" Lilynette asked, tugging Starrk's sleeve. He stared down at her long and hard, considering it but also noting reasons as to why he should make her stay behind. "I won't get in the way, I promise!"

He sighed, "Alright, you can come."

"Yes!"

Kurosaki lead Ulquiorra over to the station and Hirako returned to the building beside it. Barragan ordered that his Fraccion find rooms in the Inn and they left, leaving Los Lobos with Szayel. Szayel was otherwise known as "Fornicarás", his chestnut brown horse Gabriel, and unlike the other Espada he tended to stay out of the eyes of the public. He was a genius, and he was really wanted for performing strange experiments on captured people who tried to bring him in.

Starrk realized he would be stuck with him and shuddered, turning away.

"So, Los Lobos... I haven't seen you in a while." Szayel was one messed up cookie, but his voice sounded distraught. Concerned, Starrk faced him with a quirked eyebrow. The other gunslinger sighed, tousling his pale pink hair, "When Kurosaki defeated Aizen I thought everything would just go away, Starrk. I thought we were finally... _done_." His gaze wandered off to stare at something without focus, adjusting his glasses to they sat properly on the bridge of his nose. "What are we goin' t' do? We may not be enough to stop him now."

Starrk's eyes wandered to him impassively, and after several moments he answered, "Yeah, I thought so, too. Szayel, our time's up."

"You know that better than any one, huh?" Szayel figured, casting a weary glance at the Espada.

Lilynette gripped Starrk's sleeve, "Starrk, what's he talking about?"

"Nothing," Starrk told her quietly, "It's nothing." He hung his head, holding her close. "It's nothing at all." _I'm not the one who brought her into this war. She may have brought herself, and I've warned her. I've warned her countless times. She wouldn't listen. But I'm the one at fault..._

**_Shut up_**_._

Clearing his mind from its foggy daze, Starrk pushed Lilynette away as the Stars appeared with the horses at the reigns. Harribel approached Starrk with Casco in her left grip and Tiburon in the right. She handed Starrk's horse off to him, acknowledging his dark expression. "Are you alright, Coyote?" She was the only one to call him Coyote when she was worried, but that only made him feel like he was going crazy.

"Yes," He replied nonchalantly, "I'm fine. Always was, always am." He could tell she didn't believe him, but she shrugged it off and mounted her horse. Starrk frowned. He realized that if he was her, he wouldn't believe Starrk either.

He felt the anxiety bubble in his gut and for once nearly puked.

* * *

"Hideout _numero uno_," Szayel mused as he pointed to the cavern dug out in the side of the canyon. "Nnoitra should be in there." The sun had swung into its midpoint by the time they reached the hideout. Laying on the edge of the cliff nearby, Starrk studied the Arrancar patrolling outside through binoculars, passing them off to Harribel so she could observe as well. "The Arrancar rotate every few hours. Usually two are keeping watch at a time."

"We need to make a quiet entrance," Starrk remarked, "No guns or they'll know we're here."

"Easy enough," Sun-Sun whispered and shuffled off.

"Where're you goin'?" Szayel hissed, but Harribel cut him off. Sun-Sun winked and disappeared around the corner, followed by Mila who had the weirdest smirk plastered on her face that Szayel had ever seen, which was saying a lot.

"Just watch," Harribel coerced, punching his shoulder. She gave him the binoculars to view the patrolling Arrancar. "My girls like to compare themselves to their favorite animals. They're skilled—they learned how to fight. There are two classes of animals on the food chain: the predators, and the prey. As Stars we believe being the prey is weak of us." She paused for several moments, watching the shadows move to the peak above the Arrancar. "We learned to live like predators. Kill-" Mila and Sun-sun dropped down from above in unison, knives sinking deep in the throats of the Arrancar. "-or be killed. We prefer the former."

Mila licked the blood from her blade, winking at Szayel. He grinned, "Stunning. Shall we go, then?"

"Oh, _yeah_," Apache mused, jumping up. Lilynette giggled and tailed after her like a puppy, practically skipping with the boundless excitement of anticipation. She was crazy like that.

Starrk's lips pressed into a thin line. A coyote let loose a fore-warned howl in the distance, making his gut twist. This wasn't going to end well, but still he followed them towards the cave. There was no use in turning back now.

He would have to brave the heart of the darkness, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

_Next chapter preview: _She worked at the wires briskly, her ears stinging with every gunshot that echoed from Mila's revolver in such a tight space. "Defuse it, Apache! Defuse it or this whole place will collapse!"


	7. Into the Lion's Den

_Oh, yeah. Bet you didn't see this coming, did ya? DID YA? Also, I'm trying to weave the names of the Fraccion into this without changing it. So Emilou Apacci will still be Emilou Apache, etc._

* * *

Chapter 7: Into the Lion's Den

Nnoitra Gilga was known in the west as "Santa Teresa" for some unexplainable reason. His Fraccion, Tesla, had been killed during the war by Kenpachi Zaraki from Seireitei, leaving Nnoitra to travel the desert alone. He, like a typical Arrancar, worked his way through the ranks to achieve power and glory. His dream, like most others, was to become the strongest... but at the cost of what it was worth. Nnoitra had nothing to loose, and everything to gain.

The darkness was scared away by the lanterns lining the walkway. Shadows suspended overhead flickered, startled by the candlelight. Stealthy like the blackness around them, the group crept along the passage. In the first room the Arrancar were gathered, chatting freely and moving coal from one railroad cart to the other.

Peering into the room briefly, Starrk observed the other entrance and plotted a route to the other side. He took Lilynette by her wrist and they ducked behind crates of packed dynamite, dodging out of the line of sight. They crawled at first, hidden skillfully by the crates and mounds of coal, but then jogged to the opening. They disappeared around the corner.

Harribel and the Stars followed, Szayel hot behind them. His boot scraped a chunk of coal loose, making some of the mound topple. They hesitated, but no one seemed to notice so they kept going. Joining Starrk, he moved them down the skillfully hollowed out tunnel to the break in the passage. It forked two ways - left and right.

"Shit," Harribel uttered, "Which way, Aporro?"

Szayel scratched the back of his head, "Mm... I don't know. Let's split up, and if anything goes wrong we'll meet back here unless we find a different exit. Worse comes to worst, run for it and get help before coming back."

"We're not weak," Lilynette hissed, "We can take care of the Arrancar without breaking a sweat!"

"Lower your voice," Starrk said impassively and knocked her on the head, "We'll go right. Who's comin' with?"

"I'll go," Harribel volunteered, taking Szayel's elbow, "And you'll come, too. Stars, scout left." She waved them off and waited for them to fade into the darkness before nodding at Starrk to take the lead. They followed him to the end of the winding tunnel where the sharp left branched off into a hall of multiple rooms. Peering into several doorways, they noticed the rooms were stuffed with dynamite of various sizes and looping wires.

"What are they doing in here that they need so many explosives?" Lilynette questioned, gripping the back of Starrk's coat as they advanced onward. "There's nothing in this canyon, is there?"

"I don't know for sure," Szayel answered quietly, "but there may be gold hidden deep within the heart of this place. From what I overheard the Arrancar mention, anyway, but it may just be a rumor."

They trekked into one of the last rooms to find - "Nnoitra!" Starrk exclaimed and rushed over to the chair where the man's head was limp against his chest. "Nnoitra, speak to us!" He touched the Espada's cheek, reeling back. His fingers pressed against Nnoitra's neck, and then finally Starrk sighed. "Shit, we're too late. He's dead."

Szayel cursed, and his eyes widened, "Wait... if he's dead then..." Behind them, multiple guns cocked. "...We fell right into Aizen's trap." They turned to the Arrancar aiming their weapons at them, filling the room swiftly. "Oh, this might be a challenge."

Starrk smirked, "Or too easy."

Down the left passage with Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apache, the girls marched swiftly to the end of the tunnel. "I just realized," Sun-Sun remarked, touching the strange red wiring lining the walls, "I've been wondering what this stuff is. It's everywhere I look."

Apache analyzed the wiring, "It's... rigged. They might be blowing some stuff up to dig deeper into the heart of the canyon, but we need to be careful now." She glanced at Mila who was already at the end of the walk. The exit spat them out to a drop-off, a pit that traveled down several stories. The wooden boards were petruding from the walls, lining a staircase to the floor.

They snuck downwards, descending into the abyss where the Arrancar were setting up the mines and sticks of dynamite. They didn't bother to look up and see the girls slipping by, too focused on their current objective. "We're almost ready," One Arrancar remarked, setting the final wires on the massive explosive that seemed to come out of the wall itself, "Using that Espada as bait we'll blow this whole place to smithereens and finally be recognized by Aizen-sama!"

The second Arrancar glanced at his friend, handing her some clay to pack the molds together, "Yes, that would be a giant leap forward for us..." Gunshots echoed overhead, rattling the walls and causing debris to flutter down from the ceiling. "Oh, it seems the Espada are right on time. I wonder how many came to save Nnoitra... Not that it's going to do any good."

"Sun-Sun," Mila Rose whispered, "Get to Harribel-sama! Apache and I will try to defuse the master bomb!"

The Star nodded and slipped away, quietly making her way back up the steps. "How big of an explosion is this going to make?" The second Arrancar questioned as the first set a time on the clock. "Just make sure we have enough time to get out."

"Plenty," The first avowed, placing the timer within the heart of the wires. "Alright, let's get out of here. But first..." She sliced one wire not connected to the master explosive, and from not too far down the way they had come an explosion rocked the cavern. "Warning fire so the others can escape." She stood, rubbing her knees soothingly, and they stalked out through the tunnel dug into the far wall.

When they had gone, Apache and Mila made a run for the bombs. "Think you can defuse it?" Mila questioned, leaning over Apache's shoulder who kneeled over the assortment of colors.

The other girl snorted in failed attempt to hold back a laugh, "Of course I can." She flipped a combat knife out of its hiding place in her boot, the carefully crafted blade shimmering in the dim light. Her face flushed at the sight of the crossing wires, but swallowing dryly she shoved her hands inside the core. A gunshot echoed, piercing the dirt beside Mila.

Voices shouted out, "It's the Stars! Kill them!" and multiple Arrancar appeared overhead, aiming their revolvers from the spiral stairs above.

"Hold them off," Apache coerced, working to find the right wire.

Mila didn't respond - she simply fired into the air, outmatched ten to one. Another explosion rocked the heart of the tunnels. Apache sliced one wire, but it was thinner than she thought when her blade slid through so quickly it broke another wire in half. The exit nearby shuddered and caved in. She worked at the wires briskly, her ears stinging with every gunshot that echoed from Mila's revolver in such a tight space. "Defuse it, Apache! Defuse it or this whole place will collapse!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Apache snapped back, wincing when a dead Arrancar collapsed and landed like a sandbag at Mila's feet.

The voices cried out, "Forget it! This whole place is coming down!" "Let's get out of here!" The gun shots faded, along with the shouts of the Arrancar. The hideout moaned as the walls began to give out.

Mila sobbed softly, the scuffling of her heels came and went as she dropped to her knees. "Apache, we don't have time. Let's just go!"

"No!" The other star barked, "I can do this!" Apache felt her heart speed up until it threatened to race out of her chest. She studied the time on the clock - three minutes, one to finish defusing and two to high-tail it out of there. "I. Can. Do. This!" _There! That one!_ She sliced through the thick black cord. The numbers began to flash, and then they blacked out.

All was still for a moment, Apache's heavy breaths barely audible over the distant rumble of collapsing hideout. "I... I think I stopped it!" Mila exhaled a sigh of relief. "Alright, we can-"

The numbers reappeared, this time counting down from 1 minute.

Apache felt her gut twist. There wasn't enough time now. She jumped up and pocketed her knife, hoisting Mila to her feet. Suddenly the Star screamed and dropped down again, clutching at her stomach. "M-Mila?" Apache went wide-eyed at the sight of the single bullet lodged in her upper thigh. Her gaze wandered to the other two holes in the girl's gut. "No, Mila... Come on, we're going! Get up!"

"Leave me," Mila uttered, blood seeping through her fingers. "Please, just go while you still can, Apache!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't have a choice!" Mila shoved Apache away, "I said go! Tell Harribel-sama and Sun-Sun that I'm sorry we couldn't stop the bomb!"

"It's my fault!" Apache roared, "Now get your ass up! **_Franceska Mila Rose_** I demand you get the fuck up and haul your damn self out of this tunnel before I drag you out by your extensions!"

Mila cracked a smirk, "You can't lift me. You'll never make it out, especially if you insist on being so stubborn."

Apache shook her head and held Mila against her chest for a moment, "This isn't how I wanted to say good-bye, you freaking bitch..."

"I know," The star uttered, "Now please... go." Apache retrieved a familiar object from the girl's back pocket and bolted, tears dripping in her wake. There was only one way out now, back the way they had come in… but if it was sealed off, any other tunnel she found first.

She just hoped she could make it in time.

* * *

Starrk stumbled out of the tunnel with Harribel and Lilynette in tow, trying to figure out which part of the canyon they had been spit out into. Szayel sprinted out, dragging Sun-Sun by her sleeve, just as the tunnel collapsed with a twist of shattering rock.

"What about Apache and Mila?" Sun-Sun asked, facing the sealed off cavern.

"They can handle themselves," Szayel acknowledged, "I can't believe we just walked into that ambush, though! Why would Nnoitra be alive? It was so stupid of us to think we actually had a shot at finding him with a pulse!"

"If you don't shut up you won't have a pulse!" Starrk snapped, holding Lilynette close, "Come on, let's find our horses and see if we can pick up Apache and Mila somewhere. I'm sure they found their own way out-" Then, the canyon itself screamed and exploded like a volcano. Bolder-portion sized rocks sailed into the air, slamming down around them like hail. "-but for now I suggest we run!"

They weaved around getting crushed, avoiding death by millimeters. Starrk leapt onto a plateau, scaling up with ease. He reached down and lifted Lilynette up with him, the duo falling back into a cave dug out in the side of the cliff. Harribel climbed up after them, assisting Sun-Sun and Szayel. They huddled in the darkness, Starrk covering Lilynette's ears from the sounds of World War I erupting from outside.

"Starrk," She whimpered, eased only a little when he encouraged her to lean into his chest.

Starrk glanced at Harribel, who was standing there - stunned - eyes as large as the moon - unable to move. To think, Apache and Mila Rose were stuck in this? That only meant that Apache had failed to defuse the bomb in time.

Then, just like that it was all over.

The stillness swept over them, mutilated by relief, worry, doubt and anguish. Szayel adjusted his glasses, raking his fingers through his dusty pink hair. He was the first to move, grumbling about the bullet wound in his forearm from the fallout in Nnoitra's torture chamber.

Harribel leapt out of the cave, her crystallizing emerald gaze falling upon the ruin before them. The hideout was almost leveled, a mountain of loose debris, granite, and crystals. "Apache!" She called out, sliding down into the rubble, "Mila Rose!" Wind swept across the destroyed area, blowing the settling dust out of her vision. "Apache! Mila Rose!"

There was no response. Sun-Sun approached her, stepping carefully over the fallen stones. She admired the hollowed out part of the canyon now, looming over her and casting what was left of the mountain in a foreboding shadow. "Harribel-sama," She uttered, touching the older woman's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find them..."

Harribel sighed slowly, "Over there," she pointed to the plateau wedged into the face of the canyon, "That's where we were before. That's our way out. Get the other three and retrieve the horses... I'll keep looking."

"Tia," came Starrk's impassive voice. She turned to him, head inclined so she was staring at the ground instead.

Sun-Sun whispered to Lilynette and Szayel, "Let's find our horses." They slunk off, leaving Harribel and Starrk to the desolate destruction.

"Harribel," Starrk caressed her cheek, rubbing his thumb across her smooth skin soothingly, "Oh, Harribel... I'm sorry. There was nothing you could do; don't blame yourself."

"I wasn't," she admonished, "I'm not an idiot, Starrk. If I knew a bomb was down there I wouldn't have sent them down that passage. If we knew Nnoitra was dead we would have left well enough alone. If-" He kissed her gently, calming her.

"It's OK," He told her, bringing her into a tight embrace, "Everything's going to be OK..." She leant her head on his chest, her sigh muffled by his coat. Starrk tingled; the sound of a voice drifting from not too far away slipped into his ears like a parasite. He glanced around, smiling when he located Apache crying faintly for help, leg locked under a boulder. "Harribel, look."

Red Star followed his finger to the Fraccion, her emerald orbs lighting up, "Oh, Emilou!" She raced over to the girl, throwing herself against the rock, "It's alright, I'll get you out!"

"H-Harribel-sama..." Apace muttered, differently colored voids glazed over with tears, "It doesn't hurt, don't worry."

"Were you and Mila separated?" Harribel asked, pushing again but to no avail. Apache didn't reply. "Damn this thing is heavy!" The boulder shifted only a little, grinding into Apache's leg and causing her bite back a startled scream.

"What'd you expect?" Starrk said, "You need leverage. It's not too big, so we may be able to lift it enough to get Apache's leg out." He slid in fingers into the crevices against her shin, curling to get a good grip on the underbelly of the chunk of stone still singed from the blast. "Harribel, get that side." She bent down and joined him. "Apache, when you feel the weight lift I want you to pull your leg out as fast as possible! Tia, one... Two... Three!" The last number was strained as they successfully moved the boulder upwards.

Apache didn't waste any time and slid her leg out, "OK." They dropped the heavy mass, Starrk brushing his gloves off on his jeans. "Harribel-sama I-" Before Apache could finish Tia grabbed her and held her close.

"Thought I lost you for a minute there," She admitted, quirking an eyebrow when Apache tried to push her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't like hugs. Come, let's find Mila."

"You're not going to find her," Apache hissed, stepping out of the older Star's arms an gyrating so she had her back facing Red Star.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harribel touched the girl's shoulder but was shrugged away. "Apache, what happened?"

"Mila's dead, Harribel!" Apache blurted, fists balling up, "I couldn't defuse the bomb in time and she was shot trying to protect me!" She dropped to her knees; fell forward to her hands, followed by her tears. "She's dead and I… I couldn't save her!"

* * *

_END. Next chapter preveiw: _If it had the bullet she would get what she deserved, but if not... then she wouldn't know what to do. Her finger found the trigger, hesitant to apply any pressure. "What are you doing, Apache?"


	8. Cut Throat

_I actually spent 2 hours learning about Mid Western Technology, gold, and legends. Oh, and death sentences. I also learned Chinese people, during a funeral, used to throw red papers with holes in them around in belief that the devil had to crawl through each and every hole before he could get to the departed soul before it was buried. Hopefully, by the time he was done, the body was aleady buried so he was too late. Just summing up what the program said. I feel smart XD_

* * *

Chapter 8: Cut Throat

Gunslingers from Seireitei have become known largely as Soul Reapers, or Shinigami. Soul Reapers performed the tasks of hunting down Arrancar; if they failed the Captains and their lieutenants, also known as "Partners", would take over the chase. The New Central 46 kept track of which Arrancars, sometimes even Espada, were causing problems closest to home and sent the Shinigami after them. At other times a Soul Reaper would be stationed in a town in a part of the Mid-west to protect the folks from the wanted Arrancar. Every other outlaw who was not an Arrancar could be tracked down by anyone outside of Seireitei - fair game.

Ichigo flushed. He wasn't sure what to say or how to say it - Seireitei's troops dismounted their horses, staring at Sheriff Kurosaki expectantly, "Uh... What's all this about? You guys can't just keep coming out of nowhere without telling me!"

"We apologize," Komamura stated passively, "We were assigned to help protect Karakura Town, if that's OK with you."

"I never have a say in the matter!" Ichigo seethed, "Why should it matter if I approve now? Just do what you want!" He noticed Hitsugaya's swelled face. "Damn, Shorty, what happened to your nose?"

"Excuse me?" He hissed, glaring daggers. Ichigo countered by glaring swords.

Rukia and Renji emerged from the office, Rukia rushing up to meet her older brother, Byakuya. "Hey, Nii-san!" Renji merely waved. Abarai had been partnered with Byakuya since he grew up with Rukia, resulting in the strangest relationship triangle Ichigo had ever seen. Ever since he fell into the equation the triangle became an irregular square.

"Hello, Rukia," Kuchiki greeted warmly.

From the steps of the inn nearby, Barragan sat, shaking his head, with his Fraccion. Ggio jumped up and strode over to Soifon like a peacock, smirking from ear to ear. "Why, hello Soifon."

"Don't even think about it," She said with a dark edge to her tone.

"Think about what?" He tipped his hat, smiling innocently.

Ichigo glared at each of the riders, sighing, "I feel so much safer in a town with Vizards, Arrancar, _and_ Soul Reapers." Another distorted love-hate triangle he had become apart of. Sometimes he just wanted to lock himself inside his room and never emerge again. "OK, the inn has plenty of space for everyone. Get settled and do it quickly without destroying anything!"

"Speaking of destroying things," Ulquiorra remarked as he approached, Grimmjow close behind, "Starrk's team has been gone for longer than intended. If they aren't bringing down the whole hideout then I don't know what they're doing. The sun is almost behind the horizon and they were supposed to be back before it even dropped out of the sky."

Ichigo frowned, "It's true..."

"They'll be fine," Grimmjow stated, "They can take care of themselves." As if on cue they all turned to the sound of thundering hooves approaching from the distance. Starrk's group galloped past the Soul Reapers, circling around to a stop. Ichigo noted that they were one member short.

"What happened?" Ulquiorra questioned, also noticing that Mila Rose was missing.

Szayel adjusted his glasses, "We blew the hideout up."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "YOU. DID. _WHAT_?" but Soifon simply shrugged and said, "I'm not surprised."

Starrk reported, "We entered the canyon and split into two groups. Nnoitra's dead, and so is Mila Rose. Unfortunately Apache couldn't defuse the bomb that had the whole place rigged, so now it's leveled. Szayel was shot in the arm, so he'd better get that tended to. Now, If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." Apache turned sharply and trekked off. Sun-Sun followed, dragging Leona with her. Starrk shot Ulquiorra a cold glare, "Hope your happy, Night Wing."

He didn't reply. The group gyrated to face away and stormed off towards the stables.

"That didn't end well," Rukia uttered.

Ichigo shook his head and faced the Soul Reapers, "Just check in already. I swear this job is going to be the death of me!" He stormed back into his office, meeting the scowling Hirako. "Oh, and you're PMSing. Just great!"

"Actually I just got a sliver in my thumb," Shinji shot back, toying with his injury, "It hurts. What's _your_ problem, Princess?"

"Mission epically failed," Ichigo explained, "Not only is Nnoitra dead but now one of the Stars is as well." He collapsed into his chair at his desk, rubbing at the bags forming under his eyes, "I'm going crazy, Hirako. Is it too much to ask for Aizen to just _die_?"

"Apparently," Shinji uttered, yelping when he finally pulled out the splinter.

They had been through too much to keep putting up with this any longer.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat up high on the roof of the Sheriff's office, finger playing with the unsealed cap of the liquor bottle. He popped off the top again, calculated green orbs scanning the town below him.

"What're you doin' up 'ere?" Grimmjow's voice drifted on the wind, along with the wisps of his cigarette smoke.

Night Wing shrugged, barely. "Thinking."

"I was thinking too, y'know. And I came up with an idea." He pulled up a crate laying abandoned nearby and plopped down beside the other Espada, "See... we have an even bigger army then we thought. If Aizen wants to control the entire mid-west"-he made a grand gesture with his arm-"then he'll also have to deal with the Natives!"

Ulquiorra snorted, "For once you might actually have a point." In the distance the railroad tracks that split Karakura in half racked as the train roared by. They felt the deep rumble, like a throaty growl, send vibrations into their boots. His gaze landed on Apache wandering the street alone, impassively storming by Ukitake and Kyoraku. She kicked aside a can and stomped off into the outskirts of town.

"I almost feel bad for her," Grimmjow admonished, crushing his cigarette against the ledge, "She finally knows what it's like to loose something so damn precious."

"Not that _you've_ lost anything," Ulquiorra avowed.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Never had anything to loose."

"Fraccion?"

"Expendable," Came the abrupt response, "Sure, they were friends... but I make sure to never get attached. That's why where I succeed, everyone else falls short of the mark." His pale blue glare fell upon Barragan seated with his Fraccion Nirgge and Poww on the Inn's porch. "Ulquiorra, I'm going to ask you a question but I don't want you thinking that I actually care."

"Mm..."

"Did you know that Barragan is sick?"

Ulquiorra arched an eyebrow, "Sick, how? As in, he caught a cold?"

"Don't you know how old his ass is?" Grimmjow exclaimed, taken aback, "I'm surprised he didn't drop last _month_. But he's still very ill, Ulquiorra. He may not have much time left, and if worse comes to worst we'll be another man short."

Night Wing inclined his head, burying his face in his hands. They remained in silence for several moments. "Who knows?"

"Just the Espada. He knows I can keep a secret, but since it interferes with your plans..."

Ulquiorra glanced up to peer across the street. Barragan broke into a brief coughing fit - harsh as if to prove Grimmjow's point- making the Fraccion cringe. "Then we'd better move fast. Where'd you say that hideout was again?"

* * *

_It's all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fault..._

Just outside of town where she had ended up, Apache emptied her revolver of its six bullets, replacing merely one. She spun its barrel quickly with her eyes squeezed shut and snapped it closed, bringing the cool metal to her temple. One shot. If it had the bullet in its cradle she would get what she deserved, but if not... then she wouldn't know what to do.

_It's all my fault it's all my fault it's all my fault... _Her finger found the trigger, hesitant to apply any pressure. _You deserve this she's dead because of you! It's all my fault! It's all my fault!_

"What are you doing, Apache?"

She yelped and dropped the gun, whirling around to face Starrk. "I-I uh... was just uh..."

"Save it," He coerced and bent down to pick up her weapon. With a grim expression he examined it, "One bullet, huh? Taking your chances?" Apache didn't respond. "It's not your fault that she's dead. Harribel isn't blaming you, I'm not blaming you... You're just blaming yourself."

"No I'm not," She hissed, "It was my fault, Starrk. Mila's dead because I couldn't save her!" Her fist smashed against the boulder beside her, her hand cracking under the pressure. She winced, but didn't react.

"Apache, you can feel guilty about all the things in the world," he touched her shoulder. She shrugged it off, which had become a sub-conscious habit, "Killing yourself won't make a difference. One person dies in front of you and suddenly the weight of the world is on your shoulders? I don't think so. It's not your problem, and this isn't the answer."

She turned to him, cradling her broken knuckles, "I... I hope your right." She strode off, and once she was out of earshot Starrk pulled the revolver's trigger. The bullet pierced the cactus nearby, causing him to flinch.

"Yeah, me too."

Apache felt her gut flip at the echo of the gunshot, aware that it had been meant for her. _Dammit, Starrk! _She teared up at the pain igniting her whole hand on fire, but bit her lip and stalked back into the Inn. Sun-Sun and Harribel weren't around, thankfully. Apache went for Inoue in the corner socializing with Lisa of the Vizards. "I-Inoue?"

"Oh, yes Apache?" The girl chimed.

Apache held out her injury like a kicked puppy, "Uhm... I broke my hand. Think you can fix it? I know you're inspiring to be a doctor..."

Orihime forced a sad smile, "Uh, y-yes. I'll get you a bandage." She lead Apache into the back room behind the bar where she dug through the drawers, hesitating briefly to ask, "I'm sorry... do you want me to heal you with my-?"

"No," Apache almost blurted, "I... uh, I don't want to trouble you. Just bandage it up."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," She wrapped Apache's hand up tightly, then sent the girl on her way.

Apache trekked upstairs where she found Harribel's room door locked, so she instead went to Sun-Sun. The Star sat on the edge of the bed, playing with her knife. The hilt was decorated with a snake coiled firmly around it, the head extending up into the blade. "I was wondering where you went, Apache." Sun-Sun quirked an eyebrow, "What happened to your hand?"

"Broke it takin' my frustration out on a rock."

"Should've been your head, it's harder."

"..."

"Sorry, not the right time for sarcastic jokes." She pocketed her weapon, studying Apache as she strode over and sat down beside her. "Remember when we got these knives from that black smith? He said they were the only ones of their kind."

"We stole 'em," Apache uttered, "You took the one with the snake, I took the one with the deer's head," She flipped out her knife from its hiding in her boot, the buck's head carved into the hilt, antlers stretching up into the blade. "And Mila took the one with the lion. Speaking of which, I kinda stole from her before the whole mission went to shit." She retrieved the knife from her other boot and handed it to Sun-Sun.

Sun-Sun admired the lion reared up on its front legs, tail lifted so it also met the side of the blade. "Yeah. This was just before we met Harribel-sama, wasn't it?"

Apache nodded, returning her weapon to its place in her boot, "We... we became known as the Stars then, disguises always corrupted and covers constantly blown whenever someone saw our knives. We were the only ones who owned them... but now... I'm sorry, Sun-Sun."

The other Star shrugged, "What's done is done. You have to move on Apache. I have, because if I didn't I would probably jeopardize the next missions. If anything, blame Aizen."

"Oh, trust me, I do."

They sat in silence for a while, Sun-Sun's head on Apache's shoulder, until Harribel stopped by to escort them to dinner.

* * *

**_Where am I?_**_ Apache glanced around. She was poised on the center of a plateau, staring out into the canyon. This place... was it? She turned sharply to face the hideout behind her, but that wasn't all she saw. Mila Rose was perched on the edge of the platform, smirking from ear to ear._

_"Hello, Apache." Her voice echoed like she had two instead of one, her movements didn't seem quite right. The sky was white, cloudless, bright, blinding Apache as Mila took multiple steps forward. "It's not all that bad being dead... but I am rather lonely."_

_"I'm sorry," Apache apologized, rushing up to meet her, "Mila!" She wrapped her arms around Mila's slim figure, but her body exploded into evaporating mist, sliding out of Apache's touch._

_Mila reformed back in her starting position, still smirking, "You know, Apache... you should join me here. It's quite nice, but I could sure use your companionship, don't you agree?" Blood erupted from the bullet holes in her stomach and thigh, spilling out like a crimson waterfall. "If only you hadn't left me behind."_

_"But you told me to go!" Apache snapped. Suddenly the hideout exploded and fire raced in their direction. "LOOK OUT MILA!" She tried running for the Star but it was no use. The harder she tried the more distance would separate them. She reached out, "No! Mila! Please!"_

_The fire engulfed Mila Rose, and then with a roar it washed around Apache. She felt the heat dancing across her flesh, tormenting her. "No! NO! NONONONONO!" She slapped at the flames across her body, feeling her clothes starting to fall away. "NO! It hurts! It hurts! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"Apache?" That voice? It sounded almost like Mila, but then it..._

_"MAKE IT STOP!"_

_"Apache, wake up!"_

_"IT HURTS PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! OH GOD PLEASE!"_

**_"APACHE!"_**

She sat upright with a start, her cries muffled by Harribel's shoulder. "Ssh, Emilou... It's alright. It's alright now..." Apache sobbed into her shirt, shaking violently. "It's OK, no one's going to hurt you."

Sun-Sun was across the room with Lilynette fast asleep in her arms - Heaven only knows why that girl can sleep through an atomic bomb - tucking her under the covers. She would wake up, unaware of what had actually taken place that night.

Apache gently pushed Harribel away, tears streaking her face, "I'm-I'm sorry! It was just..."

"A nightmare?" Harribel supplied.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone," she wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand, "Please, go back to sleep."

"Sun-Sun," Harribel muttered on her way out, "Watch her." and silently closed the door in her wake. The room seemed emptier again, forcing Apache to curl under her blanket.

It came as no surprise to Sun-Sun when she refused to get up in the morning.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER. Next chapter preview: _Apache didn't know which was worse: the fact that Harribel was going with Soul Reapers, "You're staying here and that's final, Apache! You'll just slow us down!" or the fact that Harribel had lost all faith in her.


End file.
